300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Patch - 2015.05.14
Maintenance Time *'9.00 AM - 11.59 AM' ---- Heroes *Akemi Homura can now normally get Attack Speed Growth. *''Betrayal of Miracle W: ''Cooldown reduced from 20 seconds -> 22/20/18/16/14 seconds *''M249 Light Machine Gun W: ''Base damage on each bullet increased from 4/8/12/16/20 -> 6/12/18/24/30, total damage increased from 60/120/180/240/300 -> 90/180/270/360/450 *Optimized the weapon summoning mechanism of Homura, slightly adjusted the position of the summoned weapons. *Fixed a bug when Homura moved around without stopping might result in the inability to pick up weapons on the ground. *''Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 5: ''The interval to trigger the next Flame Clothes reduced from 30 seconds -> 20 seconds *''Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 5: ''Removed the limitation on the skill that it can trigger its effect only when Kotori's Health reaches below 50%. *''Flame Tide W: ''The effect distance increased from 530 range -> 600 range *''Camael Axe Mode - Camael R: ''Fixed a bug that while Kotori within the duration of Flame Clothes effect, her Light Blast E couldn't trigger area damage. *''Camael Cannon Mode - Megiddo R: ''Now switches back to Axe mode even Kotori casts a skill or performs a basic attack that doesn't hit on any target. *''Variation of Reminisce: ''Ratio of the bonus damage adjusted from Bonus AD -> Total AD *''Flawless Flash Q: ''Base damage increased from 10/30/50/70/90 -> 40/70/100/130/160 *''Flawless Flash Q: ''Scaling damage adjusted from 0.5 AD -> 0.6 Bonus AD *''Flawless Flash Q: ''AoE increased from 200 radius -> 230 radius *''Lament Saint Slash R: ''Cast range increased from 400 range -> 500 range *Base Health increased from 520 Health -> 550 Health *''Hissatsu Hi no Tori Boshi Q: ''Is now released directly in the targeted direction when it is used beyond the cast range. *''Hissatsu Kayaku Boshi W: ''Gained new passive effect: Each basic attack on the same target increases Usopp's Attack Speed by 5%/7%/9%/11%/13% for 3 seconds, stacking up to 8 stacks. When Usopp activates this skill's active, he gains 2 stacks per attack. Changing target will make Usopp loses half of the stacks. *''Hissatsu Dai Hanmaa E: ''Cast range increased from 600 range -> 700 range *''Hissatsu Dai Hanmaa E: ''The hammer's flying speed increased from 500 -> 1000 *''Hissatsu Dai Hanmaa E: ''The hammer now applies a blind effect on the targets after hitting them, the effect lasts for 1.5 seconds. *''Hissatsu Dai Hanmaa E: ''The duration of mark effect on targets reduced from 2 seconds -> 1 second, the marked units that are not hammered will be stunned after the mark's duration. *''Hissatsu Dai Hanmaa E: ''The duration of stun effect reduced from 2 seconds -> 1 second *''Mind's Eye: ''Reworked: **'Original Effect: 'When out of combat, increases Haokaya's Critical Chance by 3%/6%/9%/12%/15%/18% every 3 seconds, all increased Critical Chance will be removed after the next basic attack. **'New Effect: 'Haokaya has a unique knowledge of archery. Every 2 seconds increases her Critical Chance by 1% per 25 Attack Damage (minimum at 1% and maximum at 7%). The Critical Chance's bonus from this skill will be reset once she triggers a critical hit. *''Whistling Arrow E: ''Haokaya's basic attacks and Widespread Destruction W now deal 10%/13%/16%/19%/22% extra damage against targets applied with the Movement Speed reduction from this ability. *Basic attack range increased from 485 range -> 530 range *''Specium Ray Q: ''Projectile speed increased from 915 -> 1015 *''Zepellion Ray W: ''Projectile speed increased from 800 -> 900 *''Delacium Light Stream E: ''Cast range increased from 400 range -> 500 range *''Delacium Light Stream E: ''Cooldown reduced from 15/13.5/12/10.5/9 seconds -> 12/11/10/9/8 seconds *''Delacium Light Stream E: ''Mana cost increased from 90 Mana -> 50 Mana *''Ranbalt Light Bomb R: ''Before casting animation reduced from 1 second -> 0.5 seconds *''Chidori Nagashi W: ''Mana cost reduced from 75/85/95/105/115 Mana -> 40/50/60/70/80 Mana *''Susanoo R: ''Before casting animation removed. *''Susanoo R: ''Now increases bonus 150/250/350 bonus Health while Sasuke within his Susanoo mode. *Before basic attack animation reduced from 0.222 seconds -> 0.2 seconds, and optimized the attack animation. *''Giant Photon Cannon R: ''Before casting animation reduced from 1.5 seconds -> 0.666 seconds *''Giant Photon Cannon R: ''Now shows a visible indicator line to both team before shooting the skill in the same direction. *''Giant Photon Cannon R: ''Base damage reduced from 250/450/650 -> 200/350/500 *''Swallow Q: ''Cast range reduced from 130 range -> 150 range *''Swallow Q: ''The damage on the target enemy hero with speed reduction state from Cyclone Ham E adjusted from AP magic damage -> 60/100/140/180/220 + AP magic damage *''Circulation • Gemstone Q: ''Before casting animation reduced from 0.3 seconds -> 0.12 seconds *''Circulation • Gemstone Q: ''Base damage of the magical orb increased from 20/40/60/80/100 -> 30/55/80/105/130 *''Circulation • Gemstone Q: ''The maximum traveling range of the magical orb increased from 700 range -> 900 range *''Circulation • Gemstone Q: ''The flying speed of the magical orb increased from 1200 -> 1500 *''Blazing Sword • Winter River W: ''Before casting animation 0.3 seconds -> 0.2 seconds *''Light Jade • Octupole E: ''Before casting animation 0.3 seconds -> 0.1 seconds *''The Second Magic Simulation R: ''Before casting animation removed. *''Armor Penetration System: ''Armor Penetration on each stack reduced from 3% -> 2% *''Armor Penetration System: ''The interval to gain each stack increased from 3 seconds -> 4 seconds *''Transform: Punch W: ''Base damage of both slams increased from 60/120/180/240/300 -> 40/110/180/250/320 *''Transform: Punch W: ''Scaling damage of both slams reduced from 1.0 AD -> 0.8 AD *''Mukushiki Shinkuu Myouu: ''The effectiveness of the ability to reduce cooldown on all of her basic skills reduced from 3 seconds / 1.5 seconds -> 2 seconds / 1 second *''Kasane Shourou Q'' and Inyou Rasen Q: ''Base damage reduced from 50/90/130/170/210 -> 40/75/110/145/180 *Mystic Eyes of Death Perception R: 'The number of times to block damage reduced from 3/5/7 times -> 2/4/6 times *Aphotic Shield W: ''Cooldown increased from 12/11/10/9/8 seconds -> 14/13/12/11/10 seconds *''Aphotic Shield W: ''The duration of the shield effect reduced from 7 seconds -> 6 seconds *''Aphotic Shield W: ''Cast range increased from 400 range -> 500 range *''Grappling Hook Launcher Q: ''The Gas cost for each time Mikasa's Grappling Hook does not hit any wall or building increased from 2 Gas -> 4 Gas ---- Item Mall *On sale for 198 Diamonds at 6.00 PM on 2015.05.15. *On sale for 6000 Gold. ---- Eternal Arena Free Hero Rotation ---- Eternal Battlefield *Now after one side's scores reach 2500 points, the game system will no longer add new players to the current room. ---- Bug Fixed *Fixed the passive effect of Illyasviel von Einzbern's ( ) '''''Include - Delusional Illusion E didn't deal any damage after her death. *Fixed Sesshoumaru ( ) used displacement skills on the targets after they flashed might force them to return back to their previous position. ---- Optimized Adjustment *Optimized the brief description of Nyaruko's ( ) Space CQC Type 97 - A Hand Grenade of Blasphemy E. *Kujo Jotaro's ( ) Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Q now has a new visual effect. ---- ----